


Ebb and Flow

by setos_puppy



Series: Mana from Heaven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Kink Bingo 2010, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel takes one last offering before going</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emocezi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocezi/gifts).



> This was originally written for the virginity square of my Kink Bingo.

He could smell it, the second he sauntered into the room, waving about with a flash and a bang, saving their asses as usual, he could _smell_ it.

 

The purity.

 

He had heard Dean Winchester had been brought back pure, but he had also heard that Dean Winchester had lain with Anael.

 

His sources had been wrong.

 

Here and now, with the end crawling closer, a drumbeat counting down the call to battle, drawing the troops closer and closer, tempting them to pick a side, he could smell it. With his Trickster persona flared to the maximum volume it could go, everything Angel all but buried in a safe cage inside of him, he could smell the virgin purity.

 

Bending space and time was easily done, even during events like this when things had to happen and needed to happen in a certain amount of time. Rules were made to be broken after all.

 

And if he was going to die, which he was, no matter the scenario, he always died here, tonight, he was going to go down swinging and why not get one last end-of-the-world fuck? And a virgin at that.

 

“What the Hell are you doing? I thought you were going to seduce Kali.” Dean’s voice rasped in Gabriel’s ear, his body so pliant and breakable and warm, was so close...

 

“I am. I need your help first.”

 

“Like fuck I’m helping you.”

 

“You don’t help me we’re all stuck in here and we can all get mowed into chutney by Lucifer dearest.”

 

Dean frowned, eyes looking for Sam, who was off attempting to find a way out. “What do you need?”

 

“Power.”

 

Dean’s brow furrowed and he took a step back as Gabriel approached, the backs of his knees hitting the edge of the bed and sending him sprawling onto the mattress. Gabriel almost purred at Dean splayed out on the bed like an offering, reeking of unnatural purity.

 

Someone get him a towel, he was drooling.

 

“You never had sex since Castiel brought you back...” Gabriel rasped out, eyes locked on Dean.

 

Dean was off the bed in a remarkably fast response time, fist connecting with Gabriel’s face. The crunch of bones belonged to Dean’s hand, however, and he swore loudly as he drew it back. Gabriel flexed his jaw and ran his fingers over his chin.

 

“That was rude.”

 

“I’m not some virgin sacrifice for your sick game!”

 

“I never said you were.” Gabriel shrugged. “It’s fine, I can try as I am, get caught and we can all die. It’s all fine with me, irregardless I go back to my Father. I care about you and Sam too, despite what you might think, I’m one of the most compassionate of Angels when it comes to humanity. I’m going to die tonight, Lucifer’s going to kill me, and no matter what I do, it’ll happen, so I’d like to get some good done before I go Home.”

 

Dean eyed him suspiciously, looking for signs of a trick. Gabriel spread his arms out wide, let his defenses fall. One shot before it all faded to black, why waste it?

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Absolutely. Doing this will keep you and Sam going for at least another two weeks.”

 

Dean’s face was blank as he processed the information. The possibility of actually doing damage to Lucifer, of maybe making some headway and defeating the Devil once and for all. “What do I need to do?”

 

“Just sit there and look pretty.”

 

Dean’s mouth turned down and he opened his mouth to bitch but it was cut off as Gabriel’s mouth covered his. They fell back on the bed in a tangle of limbs, one of Dean’s hands gripped tight to the hair at the base of Gabriel’s neck and one of Gabriel’s hands pushing Dean’s shirt up to slide over his torso. Dean turned his head, gasping in air as he shuddered, giving a grunt as Gabriel bit hard at his neck.

 

“I can smell it, you know? It rolls off you in waves, like a sick sort of pheromone. It makes me want to do all sorts of things to you, Dean, ah well, too little too late.”

 

“Just hurry the fuck up before I change my mind. And take it easy, it’s been a while since I’ve done this with a guy.”

 

“Bitch, bitch, bitch.” Gabriel pulled Dean’s shirt off, his own quickly following suit before he pressed their mouths together.

 

Gabriel bit at Dean’s ribs while he worked off his pants, tossing them over his shoulder carelessly. He rocked back on his heels, eyes raking over the sight of an almost naked Dean, exuding purity and actually wanting him. Fuck the spearmint rhino, this was the epitome of humanity at its best.

 

Gabriel was shocked as Dean reared up and rolled them over, biting hard at his shoulder, hands moving fast to work off his pants. “What the--”

 

“Stop acting like I’m going to break.”

 

Gabriel’s mouth twisted and he curled his fingers round Dean’s neck and pulled him down, kissing him until he shuddered for need of breath.

 

“I was going to make this special for you, be the ultimate fantasy for you, some of us still believe in romance, you know?”

 

“You’ll do just fine, I don’t want to make this something it isn’t.”

 

“Aren’t you sentimental.”

 

“Just shut up and fuck me.”

 

Preparation was quick and messy. Dean hissed through his teeth and shuddered, his hips pushing up as he swore he could take it, even when Gabriel knew he couldn’t. Something about Dean Winchester made him crazy. As he finally pushed inside, choked breath leaving both of them as Gabriel filled Dean completely.

 

Dean’s mouth twisted and he let his head fall back, fighting not to blaspheme in front of the Angel. “Fuck.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Give me a minute.”

 

Gabriel waited, head bowed against Dean’s chest, listening to his heart beat and his breath rush in and out of his lungs. He felt the crackle of purity against his Grace, seeping in, warming him like the rush of a hot bath to a chilled body. If they had time and a chance he would have drawn this out, made an effort to make it worth Dean’s while, worth both their whiles. Taken time to seduce the elder Winchester. But with the drumbeat pushing on and time slipping away, it was impossible, no matter how bad Gabriel wanted it.

 

“Okay.”

 

Gabriel let his mouth be drawn against Dean’s as he moved, quick and sharp. They clawed and clutched at each other, desperate. Gabriel pressed his mouth to Dean’s pulse, sucking in long, shuddering breaths as he tasted the ebbing purity that flowed from Dean into him. Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut not wanting to make this a moment, fighting hard to make this not a moment.

 

He felt Dean’s hand creep between them to tug at his own erection and heard him grunt against his neck, mouth parting to leave bite marks on his neck. Gabriel licked at the sweat beading on Dean’s flesh, sucked it up like sap.

 

“Fuck, Gabriel, gonna... Fuck! Fuck!”

 

The slick gush splattered between them as Dean shuddered and came over their bodies. Gabriel arched his back and he pressed Dean’s head to the side, burying it into the mattress and ordered his eyes closed. Everything within him swelled to overflow and he let himself break, taking in the remainder of Dean’s offering and feeling it surge through his Grace and energize him.

 

Gabriel fell against the bed beside Dean, chest heaving despite the fact he didn’t rely on oxygen. His eyes opened and he looked to Dean, who twitched and opened his eyes to look at him.

 

“How do you feel?”

 

“Great, actually.”

 

Gabriel nodded and pushed off the bed, gathering his clothing and taking the time to actually pull it on before gathering Dean’s and handing it to him. He gauged the human’s pain as Dean dressed before placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder and wiping it away without a thought.

 

“What about you, how do you feel?”

 

Gabriel shrugged and thought on the question. “Alive.”

 

Dean nodded and seemed to accept the answer as he slid on his boots and knotted them up. “It was nice knowing you. You always did have style.”

 

Gabriel nodded once in thanks before leaning over and lightly pressing his mouth to Dean’s. “Thank you, Dean Winchester.”

 

Dean craned his neck to return the kiss even as Gabriel pulled back and opened his eyes to peer at the Angel only to find him gone. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
